We'll Never Lose Each Other
by luckyirish418
Summary: WilSon SMUT...cause it runs on a constant loop in my head. I have no excuse other then I've never EVER been this infatuated with a TV couple. I love every minute of them and watch their scenes over and over (and I'm alone lol). This is a continuation of the scenes from 4/30/13...what we didn't see when Will and Sonny left CG together. Fingers crossed we get hot action on Friday.
1. Chapter 1

"I was also thinking that these last few weeks, man, have been all about me and my little problems and I'm sorry." Will expressed for the first time how scared he'd been that Sonny would realize that he did come with too much baggage and that getting back together had been a mistake. "I guess I was just worried that maybe we'd kinda lost each other for a minute." He gently pressed his hand to Sonny's chest.

Sonny shook his head and soothed Will's worry without missing a beat. "That's not gonna happen. Cause I won't let it." He pulled Will into him, pressing their lips together. Adrenaline still filled his system and as Will's hands came up and pulled him closer, Sonny knew exactly what would help. "What do you say we get the hell out of here?"

Will couldn't contain his grin. "Yeah!" Sonny bound off the couch. Will took a deep breath and glanced at the man who had saved him today before following Sonny's lead. Will knew what "get the hell out of here meant" - it meant Sonny wanted to go home.

Will crossed slowly towards Sonny who was already holding the door open, his million watt smile in place, chocolate eyes glowing and full of promise. Will's heart skipped in his chest and he knew that for the first time in weeks, he was going to be able to focus on only Sonny. His boyfriend deserved that.

They stepped out together and Sonny threw his arm around Will's shoulder pulling him close and running his nose up the side of his neck, before gently nipping at his ear. Will's arm was around Sonny's back with his hand tucked into the back pocket of Sonny's jeans. He kept squeezing Sonny's ass knowing full well he was driving his boyfriend insane.

They didn't say much on the walk to the studio that Will had moved back into. Sonny hadn't officially asked, but Will hadn't been back to his dorm in over two weeks. His clothes were in the closet they were sharing. Will damn near broke down in tears when he discovered "his" drawer still empty in Sonny's bureau.

Sonny stepped in front of Will to unlock the door. Will took this opportunity to press his chest against Sonny back and slid his hands down the front of Sonny's pants. Sonny's brain fried and he couldn't function enough to even get his key in the lock. Will placed his mouth against Sonny's ear and whispered seductively "how would you like me to thank you?" at the same time he wrapped one hand around Sonny's throbbing member and the other cupped his sac.

"God, Will." Sonny moaned and pressed back against him. He tilted his head back and ravaged Will's mouth. It was all wet lips and tongue. By the time they broke apart they were gasping and in desperate need of privacy.

Will sucked on the side of Sonny's neck leaving a small purple mark as Sonny stood there and let Will overwhelm him. Sonny finally managed to get the key in the lock. They staggered into the room and Sonny turned in Will's arms prepared to give as good as he got, but Will grabbed his arms and pinned them behind his back. "I want to do things to you Sonny."

Sonny was enchanted by the look in Will's cobalt eyes. It wasn't just passion and love, there was a hunger in the depth that he'd never seen before but was more than ready to experience. "What do you want to do to me Will?" Sonny couldn't speak in anything but a whisper as he trembled.

"I want to kiss every inch of your body." Will licked Sonny's bottom lip. "I want to taste you until you are screaming my name and begging me to penetrate you." Will deliberately pressed his lips to Sonny's and swallowed the groan that escaped.

Sonny twisted his hands in Will's and struggled to free himself, but Will never loosened his grip. Sonny couldn't help but beg. "I want to touch you. Please let me touch you."

Will smiled as he sluggishly kissed Sonny's jaw, down his throat and along the collar of his shirt. "I'm the only one touching right now." He pulled back and waited for Sonny to open his eyes. He watched the effort it took for Sonny to pull himself out of the cloud he was floating on and open his eyes. "Promise me Sonny, you'll keep your hands behind your back or I'll tie them behind your back."

Sonny grinned at the thought. "I think you should tie me up Will. There's no way I'm gonna be able to not touch you."

Will beamed back at him. "Remember you asked for it."

Will turned Sonny around and pressed his arms down to his sides. Will wrapped his arms around Sonny deliberately unbuttoning his shirt. He placed indulgent kisses across Sonny's broad shoulders as they were exposed, teasing the shirt down his arms until it fell in a puddle on the floor at their feet.

"Put your arms up." Will demanded in a voice scratchy with need. Sonny responded because he could do nothing else in this moment. He was putty molded in Will's desire for him.

Will then drew Sonny's tank top over his head. He held the shirt in his hand and left a trail of wet kisses down Sonny's back, licking and sucking marks into his supple skin.

Sonny was quaking. Sounds he had no control over escaped his lips. His erection throbbed painfully each time he felt Will's tongue score across his back.

"Put your hands behind your back." Will demanded.

Sonny obeyed and felt the soft cloth of his shirt bind his hands together. It wasn't so tight that he couldn't escape, but the thought never entered his mind. This was the most erotic moment of his life.

Will walked around to stand in front of Sonny and captured his lips with his own. Will groaned and Sonny felt the vibrations to his very core. Will stroked his hands through Sonny's hair. Pulling his head back to expose his neck, Will sampled and bit until Sonny was a mass of need pressing against him keening.

Will pulled away and gazed at Sonny swollen lips which were parted as Sonny desperately tried to pull air into his burning lungs. He waited for Sonny's eyes to clear. With excruciating patience Will unbuttoned Sonny's pants and lowered the zipper, never breaking eye contact. Will placed his hands inside the waistband, his palms flat against Sonny's hips and slowly pushed them to floor, taking Sonny's boxers with them.

He followed their decent leaving a moist trail along Sonny's chest and abdomen, pausing only to tease each nipple until each was rigid.

Will sank to his knees and looked up at Sonny's, whose head was thrown back in longing. His chest heaved and pressed forward with his arms pinned behind him.

Will helped Sonny out of his shoes and then removed his socks. Sonny's movement were methodical and Will realized in that moment he could do whatever he wanted to the breathtaking man standing before him. His own erection surged at the thought.

Once Will had removed the final article of Sonny's clothing, he took every inch of Sonny's pulsing pleasure into his mouth.

A guttural sound, somewhere between pleasure and pain echoed through their small apartment.

Will stayed where he was for only a moment. He wanted Sonny bewildered by lust before any form of release came. Will rose to his feet, caressing all of Sonny's body parts on his way.

Sonny was gasping for air. He couldn't think. He could only feel. His body was on fire. He wanted Will to continue, but he wanted him to stop at the same time. His breathing was so out of control that he felt light headed. His knees kept threatening to buckle and if Will grabbed ahold of his penis one more time he was pretty sure he was going to collapse onto the floor.

Sonny forced his heavy lids up when he sensed Will standing in front of him. Will's eyes were glowing with erotic power. Sonny shook his head to try and clear the haze but the only thing that would help now was if Will took him and took him hard.

Will stepped back and pointed to a kitchen chair. "Sit down Sonny and watch."

Sonny staggered the few steps to the chair and blissfully sank into it. Adjusting himself with his arms still tied behind his back. His erection standing tall begging for release.

Will walked around the room methodically lighting candles Sonny had scattered around. The sound of their ragged breathing the only sound in the room until he pushed a few buttons on Sonny's I pad, then the room began to pulse with bluesy jazz with a heavy base beat. Sonny's eyes were glued to every movement Will made. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the incredible specimen he was lucky enough to call his.

Will approached Sonny. As he did, he removed his shoes and unbuttoned his shirt painstakingly slow. He stood close enough to Sonny, that Sonny could feel the brush of Will's pants as he removed them so he too was naked.

Sonny's eyes examined every inch of the body standing before him, mentally photographing this moment so he could pull it out whenever he was alone. Hard abs, fierce biceps and a glorious hard-on that made Sonny's mouth water with the need to taste.

"Stand up Sonny." Will's voice brought Sonny out of his trance. He slowly stood making sure his body brushed against Will's as he did.

Will panted and threw his hands into Sonny's hair before again claiming his lips in a fierce kiss. Their tongues mated and danced, drawing cries of pleasure from the other. Will lost his head for a moment and plundered. Sonny was completely devastated by Will's burning flesh pressed against his and for a moment entertained the idea of tearing his hands out of the shirt and annihilating Will where they stood, but he wanted Will to conquer him more.

Will slowly shifted them so that they had switched positions. Will sat in the chair with Sonny in front of him. Will placed his hands on Sonny's ass and tugged him forward.

Sonny's legs were now spread on either side of Will's lap. Will took the opportunity and covered Sonny's chest and stomach with kisses, using his tongue and his teeth until Sonny was whimpering and pressing himself into Will, desperate for any friction he could find.

Will looked up into Sonny's frantic eyes and was filled with recklessness. "I'm going to sit right here and you are going to ride me Sonny. Do you want to?"

Air burst out of Sonny's lungs as he answered. "God yes Will. I have never wanted you inside me more than I do right now."

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm sorry to have tortured all of you by making this a two parter instead of the one shot I had intended. Work (aka real life) got in the way this morning. I considered telling my boss that I had important fan fiction to write about my favorite TV couple, but I didn't want to confirm to her that I am in fact slightly insane. LOL!_

_Thank you for all the kind words and reviews! You have made this so very much fun for me. hugs to you all!_

Sonny slowly lowered himself onto Will's legs. He pressed his chest to Will's and slowly dipped his head and took Will's bottom lip between his teeth. He could feel their hearts pounding against each other. Their throbbing erections came together and jerked when the smooth skin of each came in contact with the other.

Will closed his eyes and Sonny began a persistent exploitation of Will's lips with his teeth and tongue. Will's hands gripped Sonny's hips, holding him firmly against him. Sonny rocked his hips so their bodies continued to knead against each other.

"Will?" Sonny whispered against Will's pliant lips.

"Hmmmm…" Will's hands began exploring Sonny's ass. Along the crevice between his appealing cheeks, dipping between to tease the spot he knew Sonny wanted him to pierce.

"I need to touch you. Please let me touch you." Sonny tenderly slipped his tongue into Will's mouth before he could answer. Sonny poured everything he was into the kiss and continued to rock against Will. He felt Will's grip tighten and knew that there would be fingerprints on his ass where Will's fingers were digging into his flesh. He reveled in the feel.

The beast inside Will snapped as Sonny continued to grind into him. He needed to be inside Sonny right now. With little trouble he released the loose knot holding Sonny's hands.

As soon as his hands were free Sonny began to explore. He brought both of his hands up and framed Will's face, their lips never disengaging. He wrapped one arm around the back of Will's neck bringing them impossibly closer. He skated the other hand between them and grasped Will's cock in his hand.

Will wrenched his lips away from Sonny's and growled. Sonny smiled and continued his ministrations.

Will opened his eyes and with them locked on Sonny's he stuck two of his fingers in his mouth, slicking them with spit. He then reached around Sonny and while Sonny continued to pump him to glory, he thrust a finger into Sonny's hole. He felt Sonny clench around his finger. They continued to stare at each other as they gave the other gratification.

Will stretched Sonny by inserting a second finger. Sonny rumbled his pleasure and his rhythm on Will stuttered.

Will captured Sonny's lips in a kiss that demanded response and Sonny gave it back. When their lips finally parted they were breathless and Sonny was desperate to feel Will inside of him.

"I want you." Sonny gasped as Will continued to manipulate him by inserting yet another finger. Will knew exactly the spot he was looking for and wasn't going to stop until he found it. Sonny had stopped tugging on Will and now had both hands anchored in Will's short blond hair, as if by some miracle that would keep him from flying off the edge of this immeasurable want.

Will gently bent his fingers as he pressed further inside, Sonny couldn't fight the compulsion to press down onto Will's hand. It was in that moment that Sonny felt everything inside of him coil and brace for explosion. Sonny began making sounds and speaking incoherently and Will prolonged the indulgence by slowing his pace.

Will removed his fingers and Sonny rose just enough for Will to grab hold of himself and guide his aching erection into Sonny. Twin sighs escaped before Will latched his lips to Sonny's neck.

Sonny wrapped his arms tightly around Will's and began to grind down with force. Will scratched his short nails down Sonny's back. They were both slick with sweat.

"Sonny you feel fucking incredible." Will panted and Sonny began to slam himself down onto Will.

"I'm going to come Will." Sonny barely got the words out before he detonated and covered Will's stomach and chest with semen.

Will tossed his head back and grabbed Sonny's hips. Sonny continued to ram himself onto Will as Will thrust his hips up in a rhythm that filled the room with the sound of skin slapping in concert. In only a few moments Will let out a moan that Sonny recognized, because he'd heard it many times before.

Sonny took possession of Will's lips. They stroked their tongues together in the same pace that their bodies continued to collide together.

Will bit down on Sonny's bottom lip as Sonny felt Will pulse inside him. Sonny continued to rock against Will until they were each spent and sticky.

They stayed tangled together until they were breathing normally again, each resting their heads on the other's shoulder.

"So I think breaking and entering really agrees with me." Sonny stated without lifting his head.

Will chuckled. "I think we need to talk about this 2 a.m. feeding deal you tricked me into." Will's voice was muffled against Sonny's neck.

"No way." Sonny smiled. "A deal's a deal."

"Really though Sonny, I owe you. Big time." Will placed a soft kiss against the side of Sonny's neck before lifting his head.

Sonny looked at him and smiled, placing his hands against Will's chest, feeling his heart beat under his hands. "Will you don't owe me anything. I love you and I will do anything for you."

Will could only sigh and shake his head. "I don't know what I did to deserve you."

Sonny placed his lips tenderly against Will's. "I know that we were meant to be together Will. There isn't anyone else on this earth that makes me feel the way you do."

"I love you and thank you."

"I love you more and you can continue to thank me in the shower." Sonny smiled and gradually rose from Will's lap.

He turned and walked naked towards the shower. He looked over his shoulder in time to catch Will staring at his ass. "Grab that shirt Horton; it's your turn to get tied up."

Will bent down, grabbed the shirt and followed his man to the bathroom. "We'll see about that Kiriakis, I like you tied up."


End file.
